Paseando con los dedos
by summerraink
Summary: House y Cuddy se ven obligados a compartir habitación en Singapur, el resto es un sencillo y complejo paseo.


PASEANDO CON LOS DEDOS.

La mente de House siempre es un hormiguero: Un desorden aparente donde todo sigue su ritmo. Sus caminos cruzados, que parecen no llevar a ninguna parte, lo hacen. No es que le guste demasiado, pero tampoco conoce otra cosa. Se pregunta por ello a menudo. Se pregunta cómo se vive en la mente de otros.

Si pudiese tener un sueño absurdo y no realizable, si se lo permitiese, sería ese: Darse un paseo por las mentes de los demás.

Piensa en ello ahora, no del todo, sólo es uno de los múltiples caminos, el más claro en estos momentos. En la penumbra de la habitación de Singapur, en un estado no del todo consciente. Es agradable, vicodina y alcohol. La pierna duele, la ropa pegada a la piel, transpiración, los músculos relajados, el contacto de la colcha. Es agradable y lo analiza mientras lo siente. Pero el camino más recorrido en su mente es ése: ¿cómo se vive en la mente de otros?

Hubo un tiempo en que pensó bastante en lo que sería vivir en la mente de Cameron. Inseguridad y dudas. La mente de Cameron son preguntas constantes y respuestas rápidas que caen a medida que surgen. La mente de Cameron es para House una catarata de preguntas en roca sobre las que caen respuestas de agua.

La mente de Chase le parece uno de esos juegos infantiles con topos: Plop, plop. Saltan y se esconden en su agujero. Uno, de vez en cuando, permanece y entonces Chase logra darle el martillazo. Plop. Se le escapa. Ahora todos los topos en el cerebro de Chase tienen la cara de Cameron. Cameron con una especie de abrigo de piel saliendo de un agujero. Le resulta casi sexual. Plop, plop, plop. Pobre Chase. Pobre, pobre, Chase, cayendo en gotitas sobre Cameron como un absurdo desvío de catarata. Clink, clink, clink. "Es el agua de la ducha", se dice. Ella desnuda con el agua cayendo y resbalando por su cuerpo. Debería resultarle mucho más gracioso de lo que le resulta tener que compartir habitación con Cuddy. Pero no se ríe, sólo piensa que está desnuda bajo el agua. Esa imagen es todo lo que hay por un momento.

La excitación, empapando. Pensar en Foreman. Foreman en la ducha con Cuddy. No, no era eso. Foreman por dentro. La mente de Foreman es el aparcamiento del hospital. Joder, puede haber de todo, pero siempre estará en su lugar. Si no, vendrá una grúa y se acabó. Sencillo, aséptico. El tipo tiene a su novia en Urgencias, "vaya, lo lamento: son las normas". Ahora paga a la grúa y su novia come un yogur en la cama, en la tercera planta. Foreman está ahí, la mira aparcándola cuidadosamente, a la distancia precisa para que no roce a nadie.

De nuevo, sólo transpiración y bultitos en la colcha, dolor en la pierna, el sonido de los coches pitando. Abajo, hay un hormiguero que fluye y choca contra la firmeza de la roca, de la vida y la muerte, sin remedio. Una enfermedad es un río abriéndose camino a través, dejando ver sus topos de vez en cuando (Chase hace caer el martillo).

Agua sobre Cuddy. No es tan difícil entrar en la ducha. Diez pasos, un poco de dolor, sólo un poco. Cuddy en la cama hace años, el modo en que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora, al otro lado de la puerta. Él se irguió para lamerle el cuello. Era perfecta. Cuddy, con su absurda inseguridad para las tonterías era perfecta, firme, desnuda sobre él. Sería perfecta en la ducha, ante él. Perfecta. Las manos llenas.

Wilson, Wilson le salvará. Pensar en Wilson estando excitado no es precisamente algo que le guste, pero allá va. La mente de Wilson es una cena en el geriátrico; no, es una cena en la residencia de estudiantes donde Cameron soñó con un jefe atractivo, sola, en su cama, cuando no podía dormir.

No, la mente de Wilson es una cena pero no sabe dónde. Sabe el menú. Ve una mesa infinita de platos asiáticos cargados de aromas (¿Es la ropa de Cuddy lo que huele así?) Azafrán y páprika. Postres de frambuesa y helado frito.

La mente de Wilson es licor de flores garganta abajo. Suavidad que quema. Wilson le soporta y él no soporta que le soporte. Querer a Wilson sólo haría sentir culpable a alguien extremadamente inteligente, al resto quizá incluso les resultaría patético sentir afecto por él (¿Por qué ha cambiado querer por afecto?) Por eso sabe que su exmujer es gilipollas.

Wilson jamás se acostaría con Cuddy. Bueno, sí lo haría pero no debería. (Seguro que el muy cabrón lo ha hecho) Pero mala idea, le sublimaría. De pronto, zas, dentro y ya no está ahí, sólo Cuddy desnuda rodeada de vapor.

¿Qué demonios puede estar haciendo en la ducha para tardar tanto? Eso, claro, eso exactamente. Y, ¿aún no lo había pensado? Vaya, ¡vaya! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Imaginando el manjar inmenso en "Cabeza Wilson". Él al frente de una inmensa mesa de palacio levantándose y haciendo sonar la copa con el tenedor. Cameron levanta la cabeza extasiada. "Wilson sería mejor que Chase en la cama", piensa Cameron en la cabeza de House que está al otro lado de la mesa, a varios kilómetros. Mira a Wilson y sonríe: "Cabrón, ¿por qué al otro lado, justo frente a ti?" Hay comida de sobra para todos. Se pregunta si alguien puede odiar a Wilson y si tendrá algún significado metafísico de esos que él no capta que Wilson tampoco pueda odiar.

Ya es un hecho que Cuddy se está masturbando. Crece el río de hormigas que lo dice, lo recrea y lo comenta en su mente ¿qué, cómo, dónde, cuánto?

-Cuddy, ¿necesitas ayuda para lo que quiera que estés haciendo?

El sonido del agua cesa y eso casi duele.

-Cállate House.

"Cállate House" fue lo que repitió aquella noche, una y otra vez. "¿Por qué no haces algo más útil con tu boca?"

El agua vuelve y choca en la piel. Una sola vez en la vida es poco. Intenta encontrar una razón por la que ese hecho es indiscutible. Pizarra blanca y Cameron diciendo "Bueno, es que la quiere". Aunque, quién sabe, Cameron igual dice que el sexo es grandioso y uno siempre quiere más, con esa chica nunca sabes de qué color va a venir el agua. Chase se encoge de hombros y suelta un "Bueno, ella está desnuda en la ducha…" y deja esos puntos suspensivos porque es lo que hacen los chicos bien educados tras constatar lo obvio. ("Gracias, Chase: Esa me la guardo"). Foreman suelta algo muy irónico y retorcido que tiene mucho que ver con el cerebro. Demasiado. House suspira. Entonces, Wilson pone la mano sobre su hombro y le informa, muy a su pesar, de que tendría que empezar a pensar en sus sentimientos. "Lo lamento mucho". House retira realmente esa mano fantasma de su hombro de un manotazo. Abre los ojos a un techo blanquecino cargado de sombras. Junto a la cama está la maleta de Cuddy, la abre. Sólo para no pensar. La ropa colocada, la ropa interior no es visible, seguro que está en una bolsita aparte. Aquella noche le hizo saltar los botones de la camisa, "me los coserás".

Cuddy. Podría llevarle la ropa, podría vestirla despacio y luego hacer saltar todos los botones. Sería bello. Viendo las sombras del techo en Singapur.

Le dejó un moratón en el hombro. Mordisco en la clavícula. Una sola vez (Cameron, Chase y Foreman siguen discutiendo el tema) pero basta para saber que nadie en el mundo muerde como Cuddy.

-¿Cómo es tu mente?

Ni siquiera la mira cuando sale del baño en su albornoz blanco cuidadosamente cerrado. Su mano está enterrada en su maleta.

-House, esa es mi maleta.

-¿Cómo es vivir ahí dentro?

-¿Por qué no me abres la cabeza y metes la mano?

Es un tono duro. Finge ofensa. Hay otra cosa que nadie sabe hacer como Cuddy y es fingir ofensa.

-A mí sí que me gustaría saber a veces qué coño pasa por tu mente.

Se dirige a él, rápido y firme. Ya ha revuelto toda la ropa y pasa la mano por el fondo de la maleta como tratando de encontrar qué hay más allá. Cuddy se la quita con fuerza, como una niña pequeña. Ahora la mano libre de le retira el pelo de la cara y es en ese instante cuando Cuddy siente pánico. Verdadero y genuino pánico, el pánico a lo desconocido. No le hubiese asustado que hubiese entrado en el baño. Que le retire el pelo de la cara con suavidad es otra historia.

-Tú primero.

-¿Un lugar en el que las cosas tienen sentido?

-¿Todas?-pregunta él despacio.

"Muérdeme", eso es lo que grita por dentro. "Muérdeme y que duela", aunque sus dedos siguen en el mismo rizo, enredados.

-La inmensa mayoría.

Eso no es seguridad. House sabe un par de cosas sobre la seguridad y eso no lo es. Cuddy se pone en pie despacio, mientras su mano resbala del rizo al pecho, del pecho a la cadera, de la cadera al muslo. Pero ella no se aleja. Se queda ahí, de pie, mirándole con una expresión que House es incapaz de analizar.

-¿Por qué no te dejas caer?

-Porque hay una cama para mí.

-Seguro que no le importará.

-¿Ese es tu mejor chiste al respecto?

-Depende de si esa es tu mejor respuesta a mi pregunta.

Increíble, pero nada parece haber cambiado en el último minuto. El ruido de la calle, las sombras moviéndose en el techo y Cuddy de pie ante sus ojos. Algo de reto en la expresión, el resto sigue sin ser analizado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, House?

Cuddy no está fingiendo ofensa. Un punto más que se puede dar por analizado.

-¿Es que te lo tengo que explicar todo?

Y Cuddy ríe, demasiado vulnerable. Se odiará por ello. No, no lo hará. Cuddy no se odia cuando es demasiado vulnerable y él se va a volver loco de un momento a otro, sólo por ese hecho. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo se puede tener la mano sobre el muslo de una mujer antes de que sea inexcusable tirar del cinturón de su albornoz. Una vergüenza que la ciencia no se dedique a estudiarlo. Tira de él, pero no para abrirlo sino para hacerla caer en un "Ven" que ha resonado en toda la habitación. Hay algo parecido a un "Espera" en los labios de ella antes de que haya algo parecido a un beso, su rodilla haciéndole demasiado daño, la clara aceptación en sus caricias y el primer mordisco en su labio inferior que hace que todo se desvanezca salvo esa corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo. "Es un hecho" susurra en su oído, más para sí mismo que para ella, cuando ya tiene las manos hundidas bajo su albornoz, en todas partes, pero sin abrir aún ese cinturón, no sabe bien por qué.

-¿El qué es un hecho?

Siente la desconfianza en su tono y se da cuenta de que una vez es poco, suficiente para saber que nadie muerde como ella pero poco para que ella entienda que él se quita la ironía con la ropa cuando alguien le importa. Es una de esas cosas que no sabe analizar, pero que sabe. Y siente unas estúpidas ganas de decírselo, de decirle que se muere cuando la ve vulnerable. Se muere. Y que habría que ser más que gilipollas para no morirse por ello. Que la desea y eso es todo, sin chistes, sin memeces y sin hacerse los fuertes, ya está, lo van a hacer y no hay ningún juego detrás. Sólo están desnudos en la cama y quiere sentirla. No es algo que haya que explicar.

-¿Qué es un hecho?-mezcla de risa y excitación y la fuerte duda que él ya no puede entender.

-Cuddy, cállate.

Lo dice mirándola a los ojos y sin ocultarse. Va a añadir un "y haz algo mejor con tu boca" pero le retiene el pensar que ella no sabe, la muy tonta, lo de los mordiscos y le va a dar otro sentido. Ya ha perdido la camisa y tiene los pantalones a medio muslo, con lo que su ironía está debilitada para hacer el chiste.

-No es algo que haya que explicar. Y además no me apetece explicarlo.

-De acuerdo.-Esa sonrisa, limpia, juego en la mirada.

No sabe cómo es vivir en su mente, se lo pregunta en algún momento entre gemidos y susurros, sólo quiere que durante un tiempo sea lo que está siendo para él: Sentir, solamente, sentir algo que se parezca a la felicidad. Sin preguntas, sin respuestas, sin ironía, sin máscaras. Desnudos, unidos.


End file.
